Moiraine Damodred
Moiraine Damodred ist eine Aes Sedai der Blauen Ajah. Sie stammt aus dem Adelshaus Damodred aus Cairhien. Beschreibung Moiraine ist eine hübsche, sehr kleine Frau. Sie hat das alterslose Gesicht aller Aes Sedai, das es unmöglich macht, ihr Alter einzuschätzen. Sie hat große, dunkle Augen und langes, dunkles, lockiges Haar. Sie trägt meistens blaue Kleider und fast immer einen kleinen blauen Kristall, einen Kesiera, an einer goldenen Kette auf der Stirn. Fremde (Kapitel) Sie kann schlecht Rätsel lösen und liebt Pferde. Familie Moiraine stammt aus dem Adelshaus Damodred aus Cairhien. Ihr Vater war Dalresin Damodred, ihre Mutter starb, als sie noch klein war. Ein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Sie hat zwei Schwestern: Anvaere und Innloine, und einen Halbbruder: Taringail Damodred. Sie ist die Nichte von Laman, Moressin und Aldecain Damodred. Ihre Urgroßmutter war Carewin Damodred, eine berüchtigte Königin von Cairhien. The Wheel of Time Companion Weiterhin ist Moraine eine Cousine von Caraline Damodred. Barthanes Damodred war ein Cousin ihres Vaters. Aes Sedai Moiraine wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Sie kam 972 NÄ in die Weiße Burg und ließ sich als Novizin einschreiben. 975 NÄ wurde sie nach nur drei Jahren zur Aufgenommenen erhoben, und 978 NÄ absolvierte sie die Prüfung zur Stola und wurde zur Aes Sedai erhoben, wobei sie die Blaue Ajah wählte.thumb|Moiraines Angreal|left Ihr Behüter ist Lan Mandragoran. Sie kann am besten mit den Mächten Luft und Wasser umgehen, ist aber nicht besonders stark mit Erde und Feuer. Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel) Moiraine wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Sie ist eine der stärksten Aes Sedai ihrer Zeit, aber trotzdem weitaus schwächer als Egwene, Elayne oder Nynaeve. Sie besitzt außerdem einen kleinen Angreal, den sie aus der Burg geliehen hat, und benutzt einen Stab und ihren Kesiera als Konzentrationshilfen. Persönliche Beziehungen Während ihrer Ausbildung in der Weißen Burg freundet sie sich eng mit Siuan Sanche an; die Beziehung war so eng, dass sie Kopfkissen-Freundinnen waren. Beide spüren immer ein Kribbeln, wenn die andere die Macht lenkt - etwas, was normalerweise irgendwann vergeht, bei den beiden allerdings bestehen blieb. Übungen (Kapitel) Sie hat eine starke Abneigung gegen Elaida a'Roihan, die sie während ihrer Zeit als Novizin und Aufgenommene sehr streng behandelte und bei Moiraines Prüfung ernstlich versuchte, sie zum Scheitern zu bringen. Das Ende (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Moiraine wurde 956 NÄ geboren und wuchs als privilegiertes Kind eines mächtigen cairhienischen Adelshauses auf. Schon von klein auf lernte sie die Strömungen von Daes Dae'mar kennen und nahm sie in sich auf, was ihr Wissen und ihre Intuition für Politik schon früh festigte. 972 NÄ, im Alter von sechzehn Jahren, entdeckte sie, dass sie mit dem Funken geboren wurde und man gab ein großes Fest zu ihren Ehren, bevor sie in die Weiße Burg abreiste. In der Weißen Burg lernte Moiraine Siuan Sanche kennen, die etwa gleichzeitig mit ihr dort ankam. Beide Frauen schlossen schnell eine enge Freundschaft; eng genug, dass sie sogar Kopfkissen-Freundinnen wurden. Beider Liebe zu Streichen verschaffte ihnen schnell einige Besuche im Arbeitszimmer der damaligen Herrin der Novizinnen Merean Redhill. Mit etwa gleich großem Potential ausgestattet legten Moiraine und Siuan am gleichen Tag ihre Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen ab. Der Neue Frühling Gegen Ende des Aiel-Krieges sind Siuan Sanche und Moiraine Damodred anwesend, als die damalige Behüterin der Chronik Gitara Moroso ihre Weissagung über die Wiedergeburt des Drachen macht. Die Amyrlin Tamra Ospenya befielt beiden, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren und verkündet am nächsten Tag den Tod von Gitara und die Verteilung eines Geburtsgeldes an alle Frauen, die während der Kämpfe um Tar Valon ein Kind geboren haben. Moiraine und Siuan wird klar, dass sie damit mögliche Kandidaten für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen finden will. Außerhalb der Burg (Kapitel) Kurz danach erfährt Moiraine vom Tod ihres Onkels Laman Damodred, dem König von Cairhien und Auslöser des Aiel-Krieges. Die menschliche Natur (Kapitel) Nach Gesprächen mit den Sitzenden wird Moiraine klar, dass man sie vermutlich als nächste auf den Sonnenthron setzen will. Überraschungen (Kapitel Bd. 29) Neun Tage nach Gitaras Weissagung werden Moiraine und Siuan zur Prüfung zur Stola gerufen. Ein Funken innerer Ruhe (Kapitel) Beide bestehen und wählen die Blaue Ajah. Kurz vor Morgendämmerung (Kapitel) Moiraine will schnellstmöglich aus der Burg fort, um dem Sonnenthron zu entkommen und den Jungen zu suchen, doch sie wird mit der Verteilung der Geburtsgelder beauftragt, was ihre Abreise verzögert. Zu Hause (Kapitel) Als Tamra plötzlich verstirbt und Sierin Vayu zur neuen Amyrlin erhoben wird, spitzt die Lage sich für Moiraine zu und sie reist heimlich ab, trotz des Verbotes, Tar Valon zu verlassen. Veränderungen (Kapitel Bd. 29) Zwei Monate später erfährt sie von Siuan in Canluum, dass alle von Tamras Sucherinnen tot sind, vermutlich von der Schwarzen Ajah ermordet. Um Haaresbreite (Kapitel) Immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Jungen schließt sie sich auf dem Weg nach Chachin einer Gruppe von drei Malkieri an, zu denen auch Lan Mandragoran gehört. Teichwasser (Kapitel) Sie schafft es, von ihnen Schutz bis Chachin zu erhalten, wo sich ihre Wege kurz trennen, bis sie sich im Aesdaishar Palast wiedertreffen. Eine Antwort (Kapitel Bd. 29) Im Palast trifft Moiraine auch auf Merean Redhill und ihr wird klar, dass die ehemalige Herrin der Novizinnen eine Schwarze Ajah sein könnte. Bei einer Konfrontation auf einer Galerie über den Dächern des Palastes gelingt es Moiraine nicht, Merean vom Mord an Brys, Diryk und Iselle abzuhalten, doch sie kann die Aes Sedai töten. Danach verbrennt sie ihren Leichnam und ihre persönlichen Gegenstände, um das Geheimnis der Schwarzen Ajah zu wahren. Wann man sich ergeben sollte (Kapitel) Im Gespräch mit Siuan wird ihr klar, dass die Schwarze Ajah nur weiß, dass der Drache wiedergeboren wurde, aber nicht dass er noch ein Säugling ist. Somit haben sie mehr Zeit, als sie glaubten. Moiraine kann Lan überzeugen, sich ihr als Behüter anzuschließen und mit ihr gemeinsam weiterzusuchen. Epilog (Kapitel) Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Moiraine und Lan suchen seit zwanzig Jahren nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen und haben seine Spur bis in die Zwei Flüsse zurückverfolgt, wo sie in Emondsfeld anwesend sind, als ein Trupp Trollocs das Dorf angreift. Aus dem Wald hinaus (Kapitel) Bei Nachforschungen kann Moiraine Rand al'Thor, Perrin Aybara und Mat Cauthon als die drei möglichen Kandidaten eingrenzen und überredet sie, die Zwei Flüsse zu verlassen, da sie nur in Tar Valon in Sicherheit wären. Was das Rad sagt... (Kapitel) In Baerlon treffen sie auf Min, deren Visionen Moiraines Vermutungen bestätigen. Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) Nach Baerlon werden sie von Trollocs verfolgt und müssen in Shadar Logoth halt machen, Drohende Schatten (Kapitel) wo die Gruppe getrennt wird. Wie Staub im Wind (Kapitel) Moiraine, Lan und Nynaeve ziehen allein weiter. Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel) Bei der Verfolgung von Rand und Mat nach Caemlyn spürt Moiraine auf dem Weg Perrins Anwesenheit und kann ihn und Egwene mit Hilfe von Lan, Nynaeve und einigen Wölfen aus den Händen der Kinder des Lichts befreien. Rettung (Kapitel) Sie ziehen weiter nach Caemlyn und finden dort Rand und Mat in Der Königin Segen. Die Wiedersehensfreude wird davon überschattet, dass Rand inzwischen die Aes Sedai Elaida getroffen hat, die sich sehr für ihn interessiert, und die Tatsache, dass Mat inzwischen besessen und abhängig ist vom Dolch aus Shadar Logoth. Moiraine weiß um die Gefahr und dass sie ihn allein nicht davon heilen kann, doch sie tut, was sie kann. Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen (Kapitel) Als schließlich alle ihre Erlebnisse berichtet haben, wird klar, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zum Auge der Welt aufbrechen müssen, denn die Nachricht, dass er Dunkle König seinen Blick auf das Auge der Welt gerichtet hat, Die Aiel-Frauen in der Wüste (Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel)), der verletzte Mann im Stedding (Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)) und der Dunkle König in Rands, Mats und Perrins Träumen (Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) und Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel)) zeigt, wie wenig Zeit sie nur noch haben. Moiraine entscheidet, dass alle mit Hilfe des Ogiers Loial die Kurzen Wege durchqueren und sofort nach Fal Dara aufbrechen werden. Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel) Die Reise durch die Kurzen Wege kostet sie zwei Tage. Kurz vor dem Ende werden sie von Machin Shin verfolgt und können ihm nur knapp entkommen, nachdem Moiraine das Wegtor aufgeschnitten hat, dem im Inneren das Avendesora-Blatt fehlt. Ihr Stab ist danach zerstört. Was im Schatten folgt (Kapitel) In Fal Dara angekommen bittet sie Lord Agelmar Jagad um Hilfe bei der Schlacht am Tarwin-Pass, die unmittelbar bevor steht, doch Moiraine erklärt ihm, dass sie eine wichtigere Aufgabe am Auge der Welt zu erledigen haben. Fal Dara (Kapitel) Doch dann kommt die Nachricht, dass ein Bettler vor den Toren erschienen ist, der sich als Padan Fain herausstellt. Moiraine befragt ihn und muss erkennen, dass der Dunkle König ihr beinahe schon einen Schritt voraus war. Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel) Sie verlassen Fal Dara am nächsten Tag und reisen in die Große Fäule. Dort werden sie von Würmern angegriffen und müssen fliehen, doch im letzten möglichen Moment erreichen sie den Wohnort des Grünen Mannes. Dieser ist überrascht, Moiraine zu sehen, denn sie war bereits einmal bei ihm, doch sie erklärt ihm, sie brächte die Not der Welt mit sich und hätte ihn so gefunden. Der Dunkle König rührt sich (Kapitel) Doch kurz darauf werden sie von den Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel angegriffen. Während der Grüne Mann Balthamel tötet, aber selbst dabei stirbt, versucht Moiraine Aginor zu besiegen, ist jedoch zu schwach und muss mit ansehen, wie der Verlorene ihren Schützlingen folgt. Zusammentreffen am Auge (Kapitel) Nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf ist Moiraine endlich sicher, dass Rand derjenige ist, den sie so lange gesucht hat. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Fal Dara zieht sie sich von ihm zurück und spricht nicht mehr mit ihm, da sie weiß, dass sie ihn in seiner Sturheit nicht offen lenken darf. Doch sie ist überzeugt, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) Sie übergibt das Horn von Valere, das am Auge der Welt gefunden wurde, Agelmar Jagad, damit er es in seiner Schatzkammer sicher aufbewahren kann. Die Jagd beginnt Ein Monat ist vergangen, als die Amyrlin Siuan Sanche Fal Dara aufsucht. Moiraine ist nervös, als sie zu ihr bestellt wird. Sie weiß, dass man sich Geschichten über sie erzählt, was sie tun könnte, und was nicht, und dass es gefährlich für sie werden kann, wenn die falschen Aes Sedai die Amyrlin begleiten. Während sie von Anaiya und Liandrin zur Amyrlin eskortiert wird, erfährt sie von den neusten Ereignissen in der Welt, die sie bisher verpasst hat. Bei Siuan Sanche angekommen sichert diese den Raum gegen Lauscher und beide begrüßen sich als alte Freundinnen. Herbeizitiert (Kapitel) Moiraine berichtet Siuan Sanche, dass Rand al'Thor tatsächlich der Wiedergeborene Drache ist und enthüllt ihr ihre nächsten Pläne für ihn: Sie will ihn mit dem Horn von Valere nach Illian reisen lassen, wo er es dem Konzil der Neun übergeben soll. Dies soll ihm eine Armee ermöglichen, da die Illianer sich ihm in diesem Fall sofort anschließen würden. Der Schatten in Schienar (Kapitel) POV-Kapitel Diese Kapitel werden ganz oder zum Teil aus dem Blickwinkel von Moiraine erzählt: * Der neue Frühling: Kapitel 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 17, 18, 19, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, Epilog * Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt, Kapitel 53 * Die Jagd beginnt, Kapitel 4, 5, 7, 8, 22 * Der Schatten erhebt sich, Kapitel 21 * Die Feuer des Himmels, Kapitel 7, 52 * Das Vermächtnis des Lichts, Kapitel 16, 49 Parallelen Der Name Moiraine stammt aus der Artussage und bezieht sich auf Morgaine (Marion Zimmer Bradleys Die Nebel von Avalon) oder Morgan le Fey, die Zauberin, die als Artus' Schwester und Mutter seines Sohnes gilt. Weitere Bilder Moiraine (2).jpg Moiraine (3).jpg Moiraine (4).jpg Moiraine.jpg|Moiraine im Kampf Moiraine_painting.jpg es:Moraine Damodred Kategorie:Moiraine Damodred Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Blaue Ajah Kategorie:Cairhien (Person) Kategorie:Haus Damodred Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Cairhien) Kategorie:Aufgenommene (NS)